ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tame
Like Charm, this ability can and does fail. It is not known what stats effect the success rate of Tame. ---- Actually, it is believed that INT is the controlling stat of Tame. That would also explain why one of the BST AF equipment (the Beast Helm) would have an INT+5 stat. ---- What's the color of the ability in the list? If its Light Blue then it should be INT that controlls it. --Chrisjander Tame's little icon appears to be white like charm, familiar, and call beast. I don't know if the icon tells *everything* about the controlling stat (maybe theres more than one, but only the main one is shown...?) but that would suggest that it's based on CHR, correct? I know the spells icons tell exactly the element used, so perhaps this is the same. But weapon skills don't work quite that way - the icon may be one color, but it's (supposedly) not based on just that element/stat for some of them. Just a thought...or 2...I don't think I helped... >.< Rixie ---- Personally, I use a Ice Staff and Genius rings when Taming, because I always believed INT controlled it. I guess I'll have to experiment over the next few weeks. I'll goto Ifrit's Cauldron or the Boyahda tree and Tame EM Raptors / Korrigan's. I rarely fail Tame, but It'll be worth a shot trying with NO int gear and INT gear. Well all my gear is on my user page anyway. I forgot to add Tame gear, but I might do later. --Daniel 04:39, 19 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Ran some tests last night for a while while farming/meriting in The Boyahda Tree. Only did each test 10 times, so it's hardly a huge sample... but... *Naked tests on Even Match Korrigan: 10 Tries-- 4 "Misses" *Aquilo's Staff, 2x Genius Ring on EM Korrigan: 10 Tries-- 0 "Misses" I left out the AF head because that specifically increases the chance of Tame, so I just went with INT. I only started trying this with Aquilo's staff because I recently got it. I was using an Ice staff before and I'm positive I would have failed 1 of the 10 charms with it. --Daniel 05:32, 6 July 2006 (PDT) :This is a very old discussion, but it surprised me no further results have been posted about Tame. I think it's rather easy; while farming in Sacrarium using the Gazers as pets, I noticed they are notoriously hard to Tame (it will almost always fail). Now, these are BLM mobs with very high INT, as is obvious from their strong nukes. At the same time, INT is one of the lowest stats of a Beastmaster (my base INT is 42 at level 50, compared to a CHR of 55). So apparently your INT is compared to the mob's INT to determine the success rate of Tame, much like your relative CHR determines the success rate for Charm. The 'Increases "Tame" success rate' as also found on the Beast Helm most likely adds a bonus percentage on top of this base rate. 11:44, 4 July 2008 (UTC) When Tame works or may not work Does Tame work when a monster aggros or links with you? I actually tested this and Tame calmed a monster who linked. This was a "Too Weak" though. I can never get team to work on aggro/links if the mob is Tough or higher. :Never mind, I found out. I used to think that Tame only works on monsters who have failed to be charm(Because I actually never tried on Aggro/links), but it simply works on any monster that can be charmed. It can't work on beastmen or elementals or anything that can't be charm but should work on everything else. Petco 01:42, 25 June 2007 (CDT) When it misses, it says "No effect" right? :Actually, I'm slightly confused. Sometimes it says "No effect" and sometimes it says "Misses". I am using Tame on a charmable mob. This is when a mob aggroed(or linked). Petco 22:27, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :: It seems Tame doesn't work if two players or more have hate against one monster. Petco 12:23, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Also, does Tame work if another player has hate or aggro? Need more info, thanks. Petco 04:14, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Tame works as long as another player in YOUR pt is on the hate list. was in a pt today in East Ronfaure (S) synced at 38, had two lady bugs, brd slept link, I used leave, and tamed the link needless to say it worked, when it woke up it depoped Sanjuro asura 07:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I agree that tame does work on a monster that aggros another player in your party. I don't think they have to be on the hate list for this to work though. I've done it plenty of times to be sure you don't have to be on the hate list to tame a creature that aggros another player in my party. Mykezero 01:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Tame while you already have a pet I've never had tame work while I had a pet. I've put that onto the main page, if anyone has had other results, please post -- 22:45, 1 August 2007 (CDT)